Executables
The following is a list of executables in Hacknet. Description Executables are programs within Hacknet which can be used to perform a certain task. Each executable in the game serves a different purpose, from hacking into a port on a server, to allowing the player to easily change the theme. They are identified by the file extension and are automatically stored in the player's folder when downloaded. Executables are launched by typing their file name without the extension. E.g. the executable can be launched with the command. List of Executables Default These executables are integrated into the player's computer and cannot be deleted. 'PortHack' * RAM required (MB): 246 * Runtime (seconds): 6.0 * Fail time (seconds): N/A * Exit time (seconds): 5.0 * Total time (seconds): 11.0 PortHack lets the player gain admin access to any system if enough ports are open. If there are not enough open ports or an active firewall, PortHack will not execute. Bypasses active proxies. Triggers the active trace when executed. Notes * RAM required (MB): varies * Runtime (seconds): N/A Reads notes from the file of the player's computer. 'ForkBomb' * RAM required (MB): varies * Runtime (seconds): varies ForkBomb lets the player instantly crash any system they are currently connected to. Running ForkBomb on the player's computer starts filling up the system's RAM, bluescreening it if the RAM is filled up. ForkBombing the node does not leave the disconnect log pointing to the player's computer. 'Shell' * RAM required (MB): 40 (Shell mode); 100 (Trap mode) * Runtime (seconds): N/A Shells have two functions: Overload and Trap. "Overload" lets the player overload proxies on any system, triggering the active trace. "Trap" lets the player crash any system that connects to the player's. 'Tutorial' :Main article: Tutorial * RAM required (MB): 500 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Runs the Tutorial for the player. Portcrackers Portcrackers open specific ports. Usage: FILE_NAME PORT_NUMBER SSHCrack 22 SecureShellCrack * In-game filename(s): ** (Viper-Battlestation, Entropy Asset Server, Proxy_Node-X22, Naix Root Gateway, Credits Server, Cheater's Stash) ** (Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 242 * Runtime (seconds): 8.0 * Exit time (seconds): N/A * Total time (seconds): 8.0 Opens the SSH port (22 by default). FTP Bounce * In-game filename(s): ** (Entropy Asset Server, Entropy Contract Database, Naix Root Gateway, KyonBox, Credits Server, Cheater's Stash, Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 210 * Runtime (seconds): 15.0 * Exit time (seconds): N/A * Total time (seconds): 15.0 Opens the FTP Server port (21 by default). SMTP Overflow * In-game filename(s): ** (Entropy Asset Server, Credits Server, Cheater's Stash) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 356 * Runtime (seconds): 12.0 * Exit time (seconds): 0.5 * Total time (seconds): 12.5 Opens the SMTP MailServer port (25 by default). Apache Web Server Worm * In-game filename(s): ** (Proxy_Node-X22, Naix Root Gateway, Stormrider, CSEC Gauntlet 03, CSEC Assets Server, Credits Server, Cheater's Stash) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 208 * Runtime (seconds): 14.0 * Exit time (seconds): 1.0 * Total time (seconds): 15.0 Opens the HTTP WebServer port (80 by default). SQL Memory Corruption Injector * In-game filename(s): ** (CSEC Assets Server, Credits Server, Cheater's Stash) ** (Head of the Polar Star) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 350 * Runtime (seconds): 12.2 * Exit time (seconds): N/A * Total time (seconds): 12.2 Opens the SQL Server port (1433 by default). Bypasses active proxies. KBT Port Tester * In-game filename(s): ** (Kellis Biotech Production Asset Server, Cheater's Stash) ** (Credits Server) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 400 * Runtime (seconds): 22.0 * Exit time (seconds): 2.0 * Total time (seconds): 24.0 Opens the Medical Services port (104 by default). Does not trigger the active trace. FTPSprint :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Kaguya Source, Bibliotheque DropServer, Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 190 * Runtime (seconds): 7.0 * Exit time (seconds): 0.5 * Total time (seconds): 7.5 Opens the FTP Server port (21 by default). A faster version of FTP Bounce. TorrentInjector :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Kaguya Sprint Trial) ** (Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 360 * Runtime (seconds): 4.8 * Exit time (seconds): 16.5 * Total time (seconds): 21.3 Opens the BitTorrent port (6881 by default). Bypasses active proxies. SSLTrojan :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Bibliotheque DropServer, Ricer PC) ** (Ricer PC) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 220 * Runtime (seconds): 12.0 * Exit time (seconds): 3.0 * Total time (seconds): 15.0 Opens the HTTPS (SSL) port (443 by default). Bypasses active proxies. Requires at least one of the following ports open to launch: * SSH (argument: ) * FTP Server (argument: ) * HTTP WebServer (argument: ) * RTSP (argument: ) Usage: SSLTrojan SSL_PORT_NUM PORT_ARGUMENT SECOND_PORT_NUM Example: SSLTrojan 443 -f 21 SSLTrojan opens HTTPS (SSL) port 443 passing through the FTP Server port 21. PacificPortcrusher :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Faith Morello's Laptop, Psylance Cyber Security_Employee IRC, Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 190 * Runtime (seconds): 6.0 * Exit time (seconds): 0.5 * Total time (seconds): 6.5 Opens the Pacific Dedicated port (192 by default). RTSPCrack :Extensions only * In-game filename(s): ** * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 360 (decreases to 220 after cracking the port) * Runtime (seconds): 6.3 * Exit time (seconds): 24.2 * Total time (seconds): 30.5 Opens the RTSP port (554 by default). Bypasses active proxies. Misc eOS Device Scanner * In-game filename(s): ** (Entropy Asset Server, Bibliotheque DropServer, Cheater's Stash) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 300 * Runtime (seconds): 8.0 * Fail time (seconds): 3.5 * Exit time (seconds): N/A * Total time (seconds): N/A Scans the target system for any connected eOS devices. Requires admin access to the system. DEC File Tracer * In-game filename(s): ** (Joseph Scott's Battlestation, Cheater's Stash) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 240 * Runtime (seconds): 3.5 * Fail time (seconds): 3.5 * Exit time (seconds): 10.0 (6.0 if failed) * Total time (seconds): 13.5 (9.5 if failed) Traces DEC encrypted files, providing the header and IPs they were encrypted at. Decypher Module * In-game filename(s): ** (DEC Solutions Mainframe, Cheater's Stash) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 370 * Runtime (seconds): 13.5 * Fail time (seconds): 3.5 * Exit time (seconds): 1.2 (6.0 if failed) * Total time (seconds): 14.7 (9.5 if failed) Decrypts DEC files. May also require decryption password. Theme Switch * In-game filename(s): ** (CSEC Assets Server, Ricer PC) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 320 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Changes the player's theme without rebooting the system. Allows using themes from the player's computer and remote ones. Security Tracer * In-game filename(s): ** ( , Credits Server) ** (En_Romulus) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 105 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Starts the 30-second active trace. Killing the program kills the trace. TraceKill * In-game filename(s): ** (CSEC Assets Server) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 600 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Stops the active trace. Sequencer * In-game filename(s): ** (CSEC Assets Server) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 170 (60 after spin-up) * Spin-up time (seconds): 17.0 * Runtime (seconds): 186.0 Connects the player to the EnTech_Offline_Cycling_Backup. Used during the penultimate mission "Bit -- Termination". Unavailable before this mission. Hacknet * In-game filename(s): ** (EnTech_Offline_Cycling_Backup) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): N/A Prints the following text in the terminal: ----- Error ----- Program "hacknet.exe" is already running! ----------------- Clock * In-game filename(s): ** (Timekeeper's Vault) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 60 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Standard clock. Obtained by breaking into the Timekeeper's Vault (24.43.69.78). Details can be found on this JMail account: * login: dlocke * password: sandalphon can be found in the Timekeeper's Vault. Decrypt it with the password . HexClock * In-game filename(s): ** (Entropy Asset Cache) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 55 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Alternative clock that shows time using hexadecimal value. Changes the UI scheme upon launch. Launching it with the arguments or does not change the scheme. KaguyaTrial :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Kaguya Source) ** (Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 190 * Spin-up time (seconds): 13.8 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Launches Kaguya's trial. SignalScramble :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Nate Wesson Home, Bibliotheque DropServer, Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 50-600 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Stops the active trace. Unlike TraceKill, can use any amounts of RAM, spinning up to 600 MB. Slows down the trace only if the player has admin access to the system. Obsolete once you get TraceKill. ConShell :Labyrinths only * Alternative name: ComShell * In-game filename(s): ** (Raven Dataworks) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): N/A Controls player's shells. Used with the following arguments: * - closes shells * - overloads shells * - cancels overload DNotes :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Nate Wesson_STOR-DRIVE(tm)) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): N/A Dumps all active notes into the terminal. MemoryDumpGenerator :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Striker Cache, Kaguya_Gateway) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 80 * Runtime (seconds): 6 * Fail time (seconds): 2 * Exit time (seconds): 5 * Total time (seconds): 11 (7 if failed) Downloads a memory dump from the target system, if there is any. Requires admin access to the system. MemForensics :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Bibliotheque DropServer) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 300 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Reads memory dumps. Can search for commands, files or images in memory. NetmapOrganizer :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Bibliotheque DropServer, Kaguya_Projects) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 300 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Changes the netmap nodes layout. * Scatter - nodes are scattered chaotically. * Grid - nodes are organized in small groups. * Scan Sequence Grid - nodes are sorted in order. * CHAOS - nodes are moving chaotically all over the netmap. (launch the program with the argument ) Tuneswap :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (Kaguya_Projects) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 300 * Runtime (seconds): N/A Lets the player play any track from the Labyrinths DLC. Clock v2 :Labyrinths only * In-game filename(s): ** (The Gibson) * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): ** Default: 60 ** : 40 ** : 160 * Runtime (seconds): N/A A second version of clock. Supports three modes: * Default * Small (argument: ) * Large (argument: ) Obtained by breaking into The Gibson. The link can be found by generating a memory dump from the Head of the Polar Star computer. OpShell :Extensions only * In-game filename(s): ** * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): N/A Saves player's active shells and opens them. * argument saves the player's shells * opens them. ESequencer :See ExtensionInfo.xml#Sequencer for more details :Extensions only * In-game filename(s): ** * Wildcard: * RAM required (MB): 170 (60 after spin-up) * Spin-up time (seconds): varies * Runtime (seconds): varies An Extensions variant of the Sequencer. Can connect to any node specified in . Other parameters like the spin-up time or unlock flags can be specified too. Category:Gameplay